shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
William Frohock
William Frohock was a student at Shimer College during the early Seminary period, first appearing in student rosters in S.A. Terrell's Male Department in 1854. He was a member of the Seminary Lyceum; the Lyceum roster shows him as "expelled," presumably as part of the crisis of 1857. He subsequently attended the University of Michigan from 1857 to 1858, graduating from Union College in Schenectady in 1859 and from Albany Law School in 1860. He was brevetted lieutenant-colonel, colonel, and brigadier-general for his service during the Civil War. Frohock served as an officer in the 45th Illinois Volunteers, participating in numerous bloody engagements. For a period in 1864, he commanded the 66th United States Colored Troops, later being assigned to recruiting duty in Illinois due to disability. After the war, Frohock was assigned to the Texas frontier, where he commanded Company K of the black 9th Cavalry; in 1867 at Fort Lancaster, his company defeated a numerically superior raiding party of 900 Kickapoo and Lipan warriors and "white renegades".http://books.google.com/books?id=MmNtF5n-VuEC&pg=PA212 Frohock died in Para, Brazil, in 1878. Shimer connections *brother of alum Roscoe Frohock Profiled *in Oread of the Mount Carroll Seminary, August 1878, p. 11: *:'William T. Frohock—Obituary. *:Brevet Brigadier General William T. Frohock, formerly a resident of this city and a pupil at the Mount Carroll Seminary, died of apoplexy, at Para, South America, April 10th, 1878. Many old students will remember William as one of the most brilliant of their number. *:He entered the Seminary when a boy of about 15 years of age, and was here fitted for college, and in his 21st year was admitted on examination to the ''Senior year in Union College, N.Y., from which he graduated with honor, in one year, and from the Law school at Albany, N.Y., the next year. This fact alone tells of the more than ordinary ability of the subject of this obituary. The bereaved friends have our sincere sympathy in their great affliction. *:The following was received by our Principal from Mrs. Frohock, mother of the deceased, written from Philadelphia: *::"William T. Frohock, son of Col. B.R. and Jane Frohock, was born April 9th, 1838, in Readfield, Maine. On the removal of his father's family to Illinois, in 1853, he entered the Mount Carroll Seminary, where he prepared for college. In his twenty-second year he received a graduate's diploma from Union College, Schenectady, New York, and one from the Albany Law School. In 1861, in hasty response to President Lincoln's call for volunteers, he entered the volunteer service, joining a regiment made up in the east. He remained int his regiment until its time expired, then came to this State and enlisted in the 45th Illinois (Lead Mine) Regiment, in which he served as adjutant. His services were such as to win him rapid promotion, and he rose to the rank of Brevet Brigadier general. In April, 1867, he was married to Miss T.D. Miffin, a most estimable lady, of Philadelphia. About this time he entered the Regular Army as 1st Lieut. in the 15th Infantry. Soon after he was promoted to a Captaincy in the 9th Cavalry and ordered to Western Texas. In appreciation of his gallant defense of Fort Lancaster, which he valiantly defended and held against an Indian assault, he was breveted Lieut. Colonel. After three years service, at the earnest solicitation of his friends, he resigned his position and located in Philadelphia, where he was successfully engaged in trade until his embarkation for South America, on the 28th of February last. *::Flattered with the prospect of more lucrative business in the vicinity of the Maderia and Mamore Railroad in Brazil, now in process of construction by the Collins Bro's. of Philadelphia, he entered into the spirit of the enterprise and had journeyed as far as Para, near the mouth of the Amazon, when he was stricken with apoplexy and expired after three days of illness, April 10th, 1878, aged 40 years. *::The officers of the American Consulate and those of the Steamer Richmond, then on its way from the Falls of the Maderia, and which remained two days on account of his illness, followed his remains to their grave in the Protestant Cemetery at Para, Brazil. *::He had the attention of a Philadelphia physician and a number of friends of the same city, who were on board the Richmond, bound to the United States. He had suffered from apoplexy once before. He leaves a wife and daughter, who are nearly overwhelmed with grief at the sad tidings brought by the Richmond. *[http://books.google.com/books?id=bPeVE4wLDIsC&pg=PA152 in Military record of civilian appointments in the United States Army. Vol. 1, p. 152:] *:WILLIAM T. FROHOCK. *:[Born in Maine.—Appointed from Illinois.] *:Military History.—Private District of Columbia Volunteers, April, 1861. First Lieutenant and Adjutant 45th Illinois Volunteers, October, 1861. Engaged at the capture of Forts Henry and Donelson, battles of Shiloh, Corinth, Jackson, repulse of rebels at Bredon Station (commanding troops), and in the Mississippi and Tallahatchie campaign. Captain 45th Illinois Volunteers, January, 1863. Engaged at the action of Thompson's Station, battles of Raymond, Jackson, Champion Hills, actions of Baker's and Black Creeks, and assaults of Vicksburg (severely wounded). Judge Advocate post of Vicksburg. Engaged in the Brownsville, Tex., expedition. Colonel 66th U. S. Colored Troops, February, 1864. Engaged in scouting duty in Louisiana. Resigned, October, 1864, by reason of disability arising from wounds received. Major 1st Army Corps, March, 1865. Recruiting duty in Illinois, to May, 1865. With the 7th U. S. Volunteers in Pennsylvania, to April, 1866. Brevet Lieutenant-Colonel and Colonel U. S. Volunteers, for gallant and meritorious services during the war. Brevet Brigadier-General U. S. Volunteers for faithful and meritorious services during the war. First Lieutenant 15th U. S. Infantry, July, 1866. At Mobile, Ala., to May, 1867. Captain 9th U. S. Cavalry, March, 1867. At Fort Lancaster, Tex., and engaged in the repulse of a superior force of Indians, December, 1867. At Fort Lancaster, Tex., from — to — *:Civil History—Graduate of Union College, Schenectady, N. Y. *[http://books.google.com/books?id=gKwiAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA460& in University of Michigan General Catalogue of Officers and Students, 1837-1901] *in Ryser family tree